Donna's Remembrance
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: Donna Noble remembers her adventures with The Doctor. When Torchwood picks up the energy surge, Captain Jack knows very well what it is and rushes off to Chiswick to help. Can Torchwood help Donna or will it be too late?
1. Memories

Wilfred Mott was sitting in the living room of his house, watching TV with his daughter, Sylvia Noble, on the couch opposite him. His granddaughter, Donna, was staying with them while her husband was away on a business trip, she was upstairs in the spare room, lying on the bed reading a fiction book about this boy that travelled to different worlds with friends of his. Wouldn't that just be wizard, she said to herself as she bookmarked her page and lay her head back on her pillow, closing her eyes, going to different worlds. If only that were true and could actually happen. But everyone knew it wasn't.

At Torchwood Three in Cardiff, underneath The Hub, Gwen Cooper and Captain Jack Harkness were the only ones around. There had been no new surges of energy from the Rift so Ianto had gone out to buy a birthday present for his mother and Gwen was sitting at the computer, checking the team's emails when it beeped a warning sound. She squinted her eyes as she moved the mouse and clicked on the Warning as Jack was walking past her, coffee in his hand.

"Jack" She said.

"What is it, Gwen?" Jack asked as he walked up to the computer, "Rift activity?"

"No, nothing like that," Gwen replied, "It's not even in Cardiff"

"What is it?!" Jack asked again, more demanding this time.

"A huge surge of alien energy has been sensed" Gwen stated.

"What kind of energy?" Jack inquired.

"I'm scanning now" Gwen answered.

The two watched as the computer scanned, and when it was finally at 100%, "Unknown".

"Where is it coming from, Gwen?" Jack asked.

"Chiswick" Gwen stated.

Jack's eyes widened. He knew who lived in Chiswick. And he was pretty sure he knew what kind of energy was being picked up. He chugged his last bit of coffee down and slammed the cup onto the desk next to Gwen, running upstairs.

"Where are you going?!" Gwen asked, spinning around in her chair.

"Chiswick!" Jack called.

"What for?!" Gwen yelled up.

"And I'm taking the emergency helicopter! Also, call Ianto back, we might need him!" she could hear Jack yelling back.

Gwen rolled her eyes and spun back around on her chair, picking up the phone next to her.

Donna Noble opened her eyes, and with a gasp, sat straight up. She sat there for a few seconds, then looked around the room. She was home. Oh, they were in big trouble. She jumped off her bed and fumed downstairs to the living room.

"Where is he?!" Donna howled as she reached the entrance of the living room.

Her mother and granddfather turned to look at her.

"Where is who, darling?" Sylvia asked her daughter.

"The Doctor!" Donna screamed, waving her arms.

Wilfred and Sylvia eyed each other with concern.

"Doctor who?" Syvia asked.

"Yeah, you're not sick, sweetheart, why would we order one?" Wilfred said.

"Oh, don't play stupid with me, you two," Donna growled at them, "You know perfectly well who I'm talking about. Skinny man in a suit, wears a trenchcoat, travels through time and space AND LEFT ME HERE!"

Wilfred and Sylvia stared at her, eyes wide. Donna could see that they were both almost in tears.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell" She apologised.

"Don't be, honey" Sylvia said, turning away.

Wilfred ran up to Donna, throwing his arms around her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetheart" He said.


	2. Back To Torchwood

"Sorry for what?" Donna asked as she pulled Wilfred off her, "What's wrong with you two?"

Just then, there was a frantic knocking at the door. Sylvia wiped away her tears and went to open the door. A man in a navy trenchcoat stood there.

"Hello. Who are you?" Sylvia asked him.

"Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood" Jack responded, "May I come in?"

Sylvia lead him inside the house as Donna noticed him.

"Oh, just my luck I'd get you knocking at my door, innit?" She said, flirting with him.

"You know him, sweetheart?" Wilfred asked his granddaughter.

"'Course I do, Gramps!" Donna replied, "He was there when we saved the world from the Daleks"

"So I was right, it is you," Jack said, running up to her, "You can remember?"

"Of course I can! Wait, what is me?" Donna asked.

"It's going to happen any time now, isn't it?" Wilfred asked Jack.

"I'm not sure" Jack responded.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Sylvia asked.

"Just look at her" Jack said.

"We are, she just looks like Donna" Wilfred said.

"Exactly," Jack said, arms out, "She just looks like Donna!"

The four were silent for a moment when Wilfred realised what that meant.

"Nothing's happening, how can that be?" Wilfred asked.

"I really don't know, but I'd like to take you back to Torchwood. You okay with that, Donna?" Jack asked her.

"You can take me to more than just Torchwood, I'll go anywhere you want" Donna answered, flirting with him again.

Jack gave her an awkward smile as he turned to Wilfred and Sylvia.

"Do I have your consent?" He asked them.

"Yes, if it'll help her" Sylvia said.

Wilfred stopped Jack as he and Donna were walking out the door.

"Just promise me you'll take care of her" Wilfred said.

"You know I will" Jack saluted him as he walked out the door.

Back at Torchwood Three, Ianto Jones was pacing the floor in front of Gwen.  
"I keep telling you, he just rushed off without any explanation, and told me to call you back " Gwen was saying.

"Yeah, well, he better hurry up, I just made an order of a great present and I've yet to pay for it" Ianto said.

"Well then, you better cancel it" They heard Jack say as they noticed him come downstairs with a redheaded woman.

"About time!" Ianto said.

"What took you so long?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, Ianto, Donna Noble" Jack introduced them, "She's an old friend"

"Oh, so you went off to grab a friend and I'm not allowed to buy a birthday present?" Ianto criticised.

"Gwen, where is that energy coming from now?" Jack asked, ignoring the question.

Gwen spun around to the computer and looked at it.

"But that's impossible" She said.

"Where is it coming from?" Ianto asked.

"It says it's coming from in here" Gwen replied.

"I need a moment with Donna, don't disturb us. But stay here" Jack said as he lead Donna to his office.

"Ooh, we're going to your office" Donna cooed.

As they entered Jack's office, they both took a seat.

"This is serious, Donna" Jack said.

"Why?" Donna asked, "I don't understand what's going on"

"I need you to think back," Jack said, "Do you remember the last thing that happened with The Doctor?"

"We stopped the Daleks. Speaking of that skinny boy, where is he? He has a whole bunch of questions to answer-" Donna began rambling.

"Donna, focus. What about after that? Think back" Jack said.

"We...dropped everyone else off and then..." She gasped.

"What is it, Donna? Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine. I just remembered what happened. He took away my memories because of the whole Time Lord metacrisis thing...But he can't have, can he? I mean, I remember everything, the Adipose, Agatha Christie, the Library" Donna said.

"He did, Donna," Jack replied, "He never expected you to remember. Because the last time you did, you...you nearly died"

"But I'm alright, you can plainly see that" Donna said.

"Yes, and I brought you here to find out why" Jack said as he got up to leave his office, "You should be dying"

"So, you're saying it's a bad thing that I'm still alive?" Donna asked as she followed Jack.

"Well, no...Well, kind of, I don't know!" Jack said as they reached Gwen and Ianto.

"Finished your conversation?" Ianto said, annoyed, folding his arms, leaning against the desk.

"Oi! I'll have you know, it was a very important conversation!" Donna said.

Ianto just rolled his eyes.

"What's going on, Jack?" Gwen said, "It's still saying the energy is coming from in here"


	3. Contacting The Doctor

After a recount of what happened with the Daleks and the twenty seven planets, and the events that came after for the companions by Jack, Gwen and Ianto nodded, recalling those moments.

"But she remembers, so he couldn't have wiped her memory" Gwen stated.

"That's the thing, though," Donna said, "I can clearly remember that he did"

"And she should be bursting into flames right now because of it" Jack added.

"Oh, well, you forgot to mention that tiny detail!" Donna scolded him.

"Sorry" Jack apologised.

"What I don't understand is why tell us? It sounds more like you need The Doctor" Ianto stated.

"Exactly. Where is he, Jack?" Gwen asked.

"That's what I've been trying to ask him, don't expect an answer" Donna said.

"Fine," Jack said, "You want the truth? The truth is I haven't heard from or seen him"

"But didn't you say you saw him on the Silhoucon ship?" Ianto remembered.

"That was two months ago, Ianto," Jack replied, "I've had no contact with him since then"

"Well, what about Martha? You said Martha was there with you, maybe she's heard from him since then" Ianto recalled again.

"I'll contact UNIT" Gwen said as she spun around to the computer, using the phone.

"I remember Martha," Donna said, "Doctor Martha Jones, she was brilliant"

Ianto watched Jack and noticed he looked away from Donna as she remembered these things. Gwen spun back around.

"Martha's left UNIT, but I managed to get her on her video phone," She said, "Jack"

She moved her seat out of the way so he could see the computer screen, which had Martha Jones' face on it. It looked like she was in some sort of jungle.

"Yeah, Jack, what is it? I can't exactly chat" Martha said.

"But it's important! Donna's remembered!" Jack said.

Martha let out a huge gasp.

"Is she alright?!" She asked, frightened.

"I'm fine, but apparently I'm supposed to be bursting into flames, so maybe not that fine" Donna said, getting in between Jack.

"Oh, hi, Donna" Martha greeted her, with some guilt.

"Martha, I need to know if you've heard from The Doctor since the Silhoucons!" Jack said.

"Sorry, I haven't needed him that desperately since then" Martha replied.

"But I need to get in touch with him!" Jack retaliated.

"Have you tried calling him?" Martha asked.

"I kind of deleted all my Call History since the Daleks, what's his-" Jack began.

"Sorry, got to go, Mickey needs back up!" Martha said as the video screen went black.

"NUMBER!" Jack screamed, slamming his hand on the desk.

Just then, Gwen remembered something and rushed over to the Rift Scanner in the middle of the room.

"Maybe we could get the number back if we trace the Scanner's history of events to then" She stated, "Ianto"

"Right" Ianto said as he sat on the wheely chair, facing the computer.

"This better work" Jack growled.

"I don't know what you're going to all that trouble for" Donna stated.

"To contact The Doctor" Ianto said.

"But you don't need to" Donna replied.

"Of course we do, it's the only way" Gwen answered.

"Are you three dumbos?" Donna asked, waving her hands around her head, then grabbing a pen and paper, writing something, "I have got half his brain, I already know the number"

"Oh, Donna Noble, you're a genius!" Jack said, kissing her on the forehead and snatching the paper off her.

"Well..." Donna replied with a tilt of her head.

Jack grabbed out his mobile and dialled the number. It was ringing.

"Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up" He was saying when a woman answered.

"Well, well, Captain Jack, I've heard so much about you" She said.

Jack gave the three others a quizzical look.


	4. The Woman

"Who is this?!"Jack exclaimed.

"Wouldn't you like to know" The lady on the other end of the phone replied.

"I would, actually. Where's The Doctor?! Why have you got his phone?" Jack demanded.

"It's a special day for me so I went out and celebrated. I've got his phone because he gave it to me, has to make sure I'm safe,the dear" The lady answered.

"Well, put him on, I need to speak to him!" Jack yelled.

"I didn't say I celebrated with him. Couldn't see that, him and a bunch of archaeology students" The lady laughed.

"It's very important!" Jack said.

"Look, whatever it is is going to have to wait, I have his phone, he's not with me and I don't know where he decided to go, so-" The woman rambled.

"It's about one of his friends!" Jack said, looking towards Donna with a gulp, "Donna Noble"

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Oh great, she hung up, Jack thought to himself.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone.

"Hello, sweetie" came the woman's voice from behind him.

The four of them spun around to see her, Gwen and Ianto blocking Donna's view. The woman was wearing a long red dress, her dark blonde curly hair was tied up behind her shoulders.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked.

"How did you get past the security locks?" Ianto questioned.

"More importantly, how did you get here?!" Jack said storming up to her.

"One question at a time, please," The lady said, holding up her wrist, "I got here using my Vortex Manipulator, I always have it with me"

"How do you have one?" Jack asked, lifting u his own wrist, "Just who are you?"

"The name's River Song," She replied, "And I'm your worst nightmare. Just not today, I'm in a good mood"  
"Wait a minute, did you say-" They heard Donna say as she pushed Gwen and Ianto out of the way.

She stood frozen still. The woman in front of them was the exact same woman from The Library, she remembered. But that wasn't possible. The Doctor had said she died, and she remembers him uploading her to the computer.

"That's not possible," Donna said, "You're not possible"

"Whyever so?" River asked.

"Because you-Do you know about The Library?" Donna asked.

"Donna, have you met her before?" Jack asked.

River put her hands up to her mouth, "You're Donna Noble?"

"Yes, don't you remember me?" Donna asked.

"The Doctor's told me about you, but I never thought I'd get to meet you" River said.

"But you have!" Donna said, "I can remember it! Which is supposedly a bad thing now"

"Not yet I haven't" River replied.

"I don't understand what's going on here" Ianto stated.

"Me neither, Ianto," Jack said furiously, "Care to explain, Ms. Song? Or do I have to lock you up?"

"Oh, I've had enough of cells, please," River said, "I'll explain. I'm from The Doctor's future. What he has already done I have yet to do"

"That's right," Donna recalled, "You told me-"

"Shh," River said, putting a finger to her lips, "Spoilers."

"Why did you come here?" Jack asked.

"You said it was about Donna," River said, "For The Doctor's sake, I came"

"Haven't younoticed what she's doing?" Jack asked River, "What she's supposed to be doing? Has The Doctor told you that yet?!"

"Ohmygosh, you're right, she's okay" River exclaimed.

"That won't ever be a good thing, will it?" Donna asked.

"I'm afraid not, Donna" Jack said as he watched River pull out a sonic screwdriver and scan Donna, "Why do you have a sonic screwdriver?"

"He gave it to me just the other night," River said, "Took me to the Singing Towers of Darillium, too. Must have been happy that I was pardoned. You seem fine, minus the Time Lord energy, which shouldn't be possible"

Just then, the five of them heard a scream coming from down in the cells.

"What was that?" Donna asked.

"Ianto, did you lock the cell doors before you left?" Gwen asked.

"I'm pretty sure I did" Ianto responded.

"Allof them?" Gwen asked.

"Yes" Ianto replied.

"Sorry, where am I?" River asked, putting her sonic back in her dress pocket, "Why are there cells here?"

"River Song, welcome to Torchwood, " Jack said as he and his team got out their guns, "Maybe The Doctor told you about us?"


	5. Weevil Fright Fix

At that moment, a Weevil came running up the stairs. It stood for a moment, looking around.

"What the flippin' hell is that thing?" Donna exclaimed, "I don't remember it at all"

"That's because you never met it," Jack said, "It's a Weevil"

"Oh, right, I knew that, Doctor-brain" Donna said to herself.

"Aren't Weevils terribly dangerous? Why do you have one here?" River queried.

"So The Doctor hasn't told you about us yet then?" Jack asked, steadying his gun.

"He has, just not about your little Weevil prison" River retorted.

"Well, it's more of an alien prison" Ianto stated as the Weevil looked towards them.

"How'd it get out?" Gwen asked as the Weevil sniffed the air towards them.

"I'm guessing Ms. Song's 'screwdriver' set off the locks on every cell and door in the building," Jack said, "I don't know why The Doctor gave you one like that"

"This was his, and I'll use it again if I have to," River said, flipping it out of her pocket, "If it keeps you three from shooting it"

"You're going to shoot it?! You know I don't like guns! Oh, Doctor-brain, stop it, we're about to die!" Donna argued with herself.

The Weevil started moving closer and closer to the five of them, the Torchwood team and River weapons ready.

"Now!" Jack ordered as the Weevil came about five to six feet away at them and the three shot their bullets just to the side of it, causing it to spin in a circle and losing it's balance, fell face first on the floor.

Donna screamed at hearing the gunshots and stepped backwards, falling over the spinny chair onto her back. River noticed this and ran to her. Jack, Gwen and Ianto ran to the Weevil and with Jack on top, Gwen and Ianto cuffed it and the three led it down to the cells. After a few minutes, Jack came walking back up, and noticed Donna, running over to her.

"Is she okay?!" He asked, bending down.

River pulled out her sonic and scanned her thoroughly.

"She's fine, just unconscious" River replied.

"And?" Jack asked.

"Time Lord energy hidden away," River said, "Deep away"

Jack picked Donna up and lifted her over his shoulders. He looked at River, who shook her head.

"I should go," River said, "She said she met me. I can't be here. One day, I'll see her again and it warms my heart knowing that"

"Will you tell The Doctor?" Jack asked.

"I would, but I just won't be seeing him for quite a bit," River said, "I've just been assigned to lead an archaeology expedition. That's what I was celebrating"

River gave him one last smile, moving her hands to her Vortex Manipulator as Jack carried Donna to the door. He stopped in his tracks.

"River?" He said.

River looked towards him.

"Thanks for coming," Jack said, "The Doctor would have appreciated it"

River nodded as she pressed her Manipulator and teleported out of Torchwood.

Donna Noble woke up in her bed in her old house, her grandfather and mother standing over her.

"What the flippin' hell are you two doing?!" Donna said.

"Nothing" Wilfred said, averting his eyes.

"Just watching you sleep, dear" Sylvia lied.

Donna looked down at her body. She was in her clothes. Oh, for the love of-, she thought. She looked out the window to the sunny sky.

"You let me sleep during the day?" She said, "And in my clothes? Again?! You two are useless!"

She went to get up but felt her leg cramp. She rubbed it. It feels like she'd had an accident somewhere, but if she was asleep, she couldn't have. She probably just fell off the bed and her caring relatives put her back. She lay back onto the bed. Maybe she could use a rest. Just for today.


End file.
